save me, from me
by PeddieSongFics
Summary: Eddie Miller has a reputation of beer, drugs, and breaking girls hearts, all at the age of 17. Patricia is the new girl in town. She is also the only one who can mange to smell beer in Eddie's breath the first day they meet. From that moment off they have a love/hate relationship, more hate than love. But when his dddictions get bad, will Patricia be able to save Eddie from himself


**first real story on this account. I have like 7 on my other. (FabinaPeddieJeory4life) hope you like.**

**rated T for mentions of alcohol use, some kissing, swearing/cussing, all involving teens. **

**Chapter one: feeling drunk**

Eddie p.o.v.

I fell on my bed. I felt drunk. I was used to that feeling though. God I over did it this time. I could barely grab my phone. When i finally managed to, I dropped it "shit" I muttered. I picked it up again, just in time for it to start ringing. Amber. God, I thought I broke up with her, wait did I?

"Hello?" I tried not to sound drunk, I was getting good at that.

"Heard you where wasted last night are you okay?" She asked, great im assuming I didn't break up with her, perfect, just perfect.

"Ya hung over but ok" I said. Yep I got wasted last night , now it was coming back. I went to a party with Jerome and Amber, I didn't break up with her shit meant to do that, there where drinks. And me being me, I drank some. By some I mean 2 bottles of booze.

"Your mom home?" Crap another damn thing I didn't fuckin think about.

"Amber I have to go" I said.

"Okay" then she hung up

Oo**Oo

"Good morning" my mom said as I walked down stairs. I hid the fact that I was hung over pretty well. I had put on clean clothes, used alot of mouth wash, and all of this was a normal thing. What has happened to me? I remember what I was like before, it was not like it was now, then I swore I would never use drugs. But things change.

Oo**Oo

_3rd point of view (flashback)_

_"Eddie come on let's go!" Nina Martin stood in front of Eddie Miller's looker on the first day of there freshman year._

_"Um about that Nina" Eddie said just as Amber Millington walked up._

_"Okay ed we still on?" She asked._

_"Oh so you have other plans, I'll tell the guys" Nina said. She walked away and true to act like nothing had happened. But she was dieing inside. _

_"Lets go" Amber said._

_Eddie looked back at Nina, who was now talking to Fabian, alfie, joy and a couple of there other friends. "You coming?" Amber asked._

_"Of course" then he shut his locker and followed her out. Eddie never spoke to his old friends again._

Oo**Oo

Eddie p.o.v.

"Mom I'm going out" I yelled as I slammed the door shut behind me. I pulled out a cigarette, yet another thing mom didn't no about. She never would either. Not if I could help it.

Nina p.o.v.

"I heard Eddie got wasted" Joy said walking up to me. "He's just being a dumbass now a days."

"I know" I said, I thought about the Eddie I know. The Eddie I was friends with would leave at the sign of beer, or drugs, or fights. But people change I guess. Be Is different now. He's not the guy I used to know. Now he's just somebody that I used to know.

Patricia p.o.v.

I hate newbies. Now I am going to be one. Ugh somebody kill me. Please I'm begging you. We has to move because my sister Piper a.k.a. Mrs. Perfect git a scholarship to some fancy private school here. But no they put me in the nearby public school. "Hi your Patricia right?" A perky blonde came over to me. "I'm Amber, your welcome buddy" welcome buddy? Really? God I hate this Damn place already.

"Ya I'm Patricia" I said. A boy walked up to Amber, he smelt like am smoke and beer. God he smells just like my dad, though he tried to cover it up, I knew that smell from anywhere.

"Hey ambs" he said.

"Drink lately?" I got up the nerves to ask.

"What's it to you if he did?" Amber asked, just realized they where a couple. Good job trixie .

"Nothing he just smells like beer" I said.

"Eddie!" Amber seemed mad at him now, yes I'm in the clear.

"Well I got past mom so" he muttered. "No one else has noticed" then he walked off.

Oo**Oo

Eddie p.o.v.

I asked Jerome, he said he couldn't smell anything. No teachers noticed. My own damn mother didn't notice. So how could one girl notice I smell like beer when no one else could? What was he name again? I don't know, but I'm finding out.

**review. Updates weekly.**


End file.
